


Let's breathe, dream, and play together in this place

by Tianyiii



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, happy birth to our favorite med student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyiii/pseuds/Tianyiii
Summary: It's Basilio's birthday, and Isagani has a gift for him.Childhood friends AU.





	Let's breathe, dream, and play together in this place

**Author's Note:**

> i was reminded of silas/corrin so have a basagani childhood friends au. also happy birthday to basilio (in ia's headcanons anyway). title from sparkle (eng. ver.) by radwimps

"Basilio!" Isagani exclaimed as he ran towards Basilio.

Basilio looked behind him. He gets tackled by Isagani. Both of them fall to the ground, getting their clothes dirty.

"What is it, Gani?" Asked Basilio. Isagani got up and helped Basilio up.

"Happy birthday!" He hugged Basilio. He let go a second later. "Come with me, I wanna show you something!"

"Uh, thank yo--" Basilio gets cut off as Isagani drags him by the wrist. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! You'll see!" Isagani answers excitedly. Basilio could not help but smile at his excitement. 

They arrived at a creek. There were some orange colored streaks in the sky. There were no people or buildings at all, just flora and fauna. There were a myriad of trees. Its' branches swayed whenever the breeze passed by. The birds chirped, as if they were welcoming the two children to the hidden creek. The creek water bubbled to a certain rhythm.

It was only them and nature. No other human was in sight.

"What is this place?" Basilio asked. Isagani got closer to the creek. 

"It's a hidden creek I found a long time ago," Isagani answered. He took off his slippers and dipped his feet into the water. Basilio followed him and did the same. The water was cool. It was September, the start of Christmas season after all. "Only I know about, not even Itay or Nay knows it. You're the second person to know about this river."

"This is nice." Basilio smiled. It was a wonderful way to end his birthday.

"This'll be our spot," Isagani said. "You can't tell anyone else about it! Only us two must know about it. Promise me!"

"I can't even show this to Crispin?" Basilio asked.

"You can't show him!" Isagani insists stubbornly. "Now promise that you'll never show this secret river to anyone."

"Okay, I promise," Basilio chuckles. Isagani was always quite stubborn.

"Pinky swear!" He holds out his pinky. Basilio wraps his pinky around Isagani's. 

"Pinky swear." Basilio replies.

After a while, Isagani rolls up his shorts and walks into the river. He tells Basilio to go in, and he does.

As he got nearer to Isagani, he splashes water onto his face. The water hits Basilio's face and chest. It was cold. It made his shirt and shorts wet. Basilio wipes his face and splashes back at Isagani, and a water fight ensues.

Basilio wanted this moment to last. Despite his poor family and abusive father, he wanted to spend every second with Isagani. Despite his body feeling cold, his heart felt warm. Isagani continued to keep his distance from Basilio and splashed at him from there. Basilio tried his best to splash back, but missed because Isagani was too far.

Once they were done playing in the water, they went back to land. Some of the birds have left, and their chirps were replaced by the humming of the cicadas. The two put on their slippers and went back to San Diego together.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Basilio walks through a path of nature. The birds chirp. He could hear the familiar bubbling of the creek. The myriad of trees' branches sways to the cool wind. Once he arrived, he sat down on the ground, full of leaves and grass.

In front of him was a creek, hidden from the average human. Only the most observant could find it.

Even after thirteen years, the creek was left untouched. Basilio kept his promise to Isagani. What kind of man would he be if he couldn't keep his promises?

 _Does he still remember?_ Basilio thinks. _Does he still remember the days we spent together? Does he remember this creek?_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/tianyiii_l) or [tumblr](http://tianyiii.tumblr.com) so we celebrate basi's birthday and talk about el noli more.


End file.
